richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Smarty Pants
The Smarty Pants is one of two class groups in Total Drama Academy. They consist exclusively of the contestants of Total Drama Island. As their namesake suggests, they are academically bright enough to have been considered as actual students of Richmore Academy under normal circumstances. They consist of Beth, Cody, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, and Noah. Prior to their first day of classes at Richmore Academy, all twenty-two contestants took an entrance exam with those scoring high enough being allowed to study with the rest of the student body as though they were smart enough to be actual students at the school. Those who passed were given pins of the school insignia, which their Resident Assistant Jessica recommend they wear somewhere visible on their ties (for the guys) or their scarfs (for the girls). For being able to study with the rest of the school student body, the Smarty Pants are under greater pressure to remain academically brilliant. They are required to maintain a GPA no less than 3.5 throughout their stay. If one's GPA drops below 3.5 for a period, they receive a strike. After a second strike, they are then placed in The Others class group. Even after that happens, their two strikes will carry over and a third for scoring below the generally accepted passing grade level will result in expulsion from the school. Members *Beth *Cody *Courtney *Ezekiel *Gwen *Harold *Izzy *Noah Trivia *The results of the entrance exam from highest score to lowest: Izzy, Noah, Courtney, Harold, Gwen, Cody, Beth, Ezekiel **Izzy was the only contestant to have a perfect score and was, therefore, the recipient of a letter from the school's Headmaster expressing his sincerest congratulations. *There are three members in this class who were formerly on the Killer Bass (four if counting Izzy) and five members who were formerly on the Screaming Gophers. * During the weekly Friday Challenge Night, members of this class have won six challenges to date: ** Gwen was voted the individual winner in Room Decoration in Week 0. ** Izzy was voted the individual winner in Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. ** Beth was voted the individual winner in Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. ** Gwen and Noah won Torture Chamber of Love with their romantic partners from the other class in Week 4. ** Ezekiel won the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. ** Harold and Heather of the other class won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. * Subsequently, members of this class have lost two challenges to date: ** Ezekiel and Heather of the other class lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** Harold lost the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. *Three members from this group are competing in Return to Total Drama Island: Beth, Cody, and Izzy. **Izzy is the only member in this category who was on the Killer Bass—albeit temporarily, however. **Cody is the only male in this category. Gallery |-| Students= Image:Bet.png|Beth Image:Cody.png|Cody Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Courtney.png|Courtney Image:Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel Image:Gwenn.png|Gwen Image:Haro.png|Harold Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Izzy.png|Izzy Image:Noah.png|Noah |-| Additional Images= Image:Smartypants.jpg|The Smarty Pants by Lord Akiyama Image:Tdi fit of rage by lordakiyama-d2xio1j.jpg|Courtney and Harold engage in fisticuffs by Lord Akiyama Category:Groups Category:Total Drama Academy Groups